The disclosure relates to a variable valve drive with a sliding cam system for an internal combustion engine.
Sliding cam systems are known in which, depending on an axial position of a cam carrier, different cams of the cam carrier can be brought into operative connection with a gas exchange valve.
DE 10 2015 008722 A1 discloses an engine-internal heating mode by means of an increase in load, which heating mode can be adjusted by means of a cam contour device by switching over to a different cam.
A sliding cam system is known, for example, from DE 10 2011 052912 A1. The sliding cam system has a sliding cam or cam carrier which in each case has three cam tracks or cam contours for two inlet valves.
A disadvantage of the known prior art can be the fact that a separate cam or a separate cam track is provided on the cam carrier for every desired engine mode. Switching over between more than two cam contours for a valve can be complicated to realize structurally and to control.